


Fun With Toys

by Azaki



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual, F/M, Female Reader, Oral Sex, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 05:57:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azaki/pseuds/Azaki
Summary: A scene of love and bondage between two lovers.





	Fun With Toys

The first thing I do when I enter the house and see you is pull you to me and kiss you, my left arm holding your body tight to mine with my right still behind my back, hiding what I'm holding. You sigh and lean into me, as happy to see me as I am you.

After a minute, I let you go, and I can see the question sparkling in your eyes--what am I holding? Before you can ask, I bring both hands up to your face, sliding the blindfold over your eyes and around your head with a devious grin. I cup your face in my hands and you smile back at me. Taking your hand, I lead you to the bedroom.

Stepping in behind you, I move my hands to your waist, then slowly slide them up your body, drawing your shirt up and off. Next is your bra, falling to the floor and revealing your generous cleavage, nipples puckered either from the cool air or arousal or both. I reach around to your front and undo the button of your jeans, unzipping them and pulling them down your shapely legs, taking my time, hands feeling all of you as I move downwards. You kick your jeans off of your bare feet as I rise up again, only to repeat the motion with your panties, smirking as I notice the slight dampness at the crotch.

I brush my hands against the front of your mound as I straighten, the slightest of incidental contacts, and I hear your indrawn breath. I can smell the heady scent of your arousal, and you can feel the hardness of mine as I step in against your back, removing my own clothing now. I cup your breasts and hold you against me for a long moment, erection slipping between the cheeks of your ass to rub against you as your squirm back into me. I chuckle lowly into your ear, nipping the lobe softly before stepping away and pushing down on your shoulders, urging you to sit on the bed.

You shiver in anticipation as you hear me digging through the special drawer at the bottom of the nightstand, withdrawing several objects and placing them on the bed opposite from you. I know your mind is going over the contents of the drawer, trying to guess what I'm going to use on you today, but the mystery is part of the game and you don't peek.

You'll find out soon anyway.

I take one of the objects and move over to you, slipping it down over your head and buckling it in place, the ball gag pressing into your mouth between your teeth. You inhale sharply, shivering again, and unable to help yourself, reach for my cock as I stand in front of you. I allow your fingers to close around me for the briefest of moments before I draw your hand back down to your side, tapping a finger against your nose in warning. You huff impatiently into the gag, and I grin to myself again.

I pull you to your feet, gathering up the second item, looping the thin rope around the back of your neck into two approximately equal lengths. I draw the lengths down the front of your body and between your breasts, tying knots into the rope every several inches, and making sure there are knots at the top and bottom of your firm cleavage and just above and below your hardened nipples. I draw the lengths of rope under you tightly, against the lips of your soaking pussy and between your ass cheeks, against your rosebud. I continue to draw them up your back until I run them through the loop at your neck again, and then, moving back down, begin to draw them around both sides of your body to the lines running down your front. Between every knot I tied earlier, one length of rope runs from your left side and one from your right, going through the lengths on your front and pulling them to the sides as I draw them to your back again, only to repeat the process lower, and lower. With every pass this tightens the rope against your body, especially around your breasts and nipples, making it bite deliciously into your skin, causing your tits to bulge around the rope. It also becomes tighter and tighter against your labia and asshole, rubbing over the sensitive regions as I tug.

Finally, I draw your arms behind your back, tying your forearms together one on top of the other at the small of your back with the remainder of the rope. Stepping back, I admire your beautifully bound body, seeing your chest heaving in heavy breaths as you feel the ropes all around you. I can't resist teasing you a little more, tweaking your nipples, leaning in to run my tongue over each of them in turn, hearing your muffled moans behind the gag. I slip my fingers down to your sex, pushing one in between the lines of rope and into your pussy, curling it inside of you before withdrawing.

There are still more things from the nightstand drawer waiting their turn, however, so I sit down on the bed and draw you down with me, laying you on your stomach with your head in my lap, leaving you with my erection brushing against your cheek, smearing my precum across your face, my scent filling your nostrils. I take the thick pink vibrator from where it lays on the bed and bring it next to your ear, turning it on and letting you hear the buzzing for a moment before bringing it down between your legs. Slowly I press it against your pussy lips, feeling you jerk against me at the vibrations pulsing into you, before I slide it between the ropes and up and down your entrance.

I hear you moan and whine into the gag, bucking your hips as much as you can into the toy, trying to draw it inside of you. Finally, I relent, shoving it deep into your tunnel all at once, turning it to its highest setting. You scream in pleasure, but there is still more to come. Next I pick up the lube, coating three fingers of my left hand liberally with it before doing the same to your asshole, idly groping your ass cheeks with my right hand. I push my fingers into you one at a time, letting you adjust to each one before I add the next, stretching you as I pick up the last thing I'd taken from the nightstand drawer--another vibrator, this one narrow at the tip but widening by stages until its base is thicker than the one currently stuffed into your pussy.

I remove my fingers from your ass and replace them with the second vibrator, slowly pushing it into you up to its widest part and turning it on. You groan and pant into the gag as I begin to fuck you with both toys, your body shaking in rising ecstasy until you cum. I leave the vibrators inside you and reach up to your head, removing the ball gag and taking a fistful of your hair to move your mouth over my cock, feeling your heated breath wash over me. Though you still have the blindfold on, you can tell my length is just in front of you, your tongue snaking out to lap up the precum and caress the tip of me. Now it's my turn to moan, and I push your head down onto my cock, slowly but inexorably making its way to the back of your mouth and then down your throat. With practiced ease you suppress your gag reflex and swallow me to the root, throat working my shaft even as with my free hand I begin to fuck you with the toys again.

I shove both vibrators as far into you as I can before reaching under you, around the one in your pussy, to rub at your clit with my fingers. You moan louder, vibrating my cock deliciously as my other hand, still fisted in your hair, draws your head up and down my rod, never more than half leaving your mouth as I use your throat like it was a second pussy. I increase the pace, slamming my cock in and out of your throat as tears start to leak from your blindfolded eyes at my rough treatment. Your moans only get louder, accompanied by my own grunts as pleasure again rises in us both.

I feel you cum again, hips shoving against my hand as much as they can, and I stuff my cock as far down your throat as it will go, holding it there as a moment later my own orgasm overtakes me, my seed exploding from me straight into your stomach. Pump after pump of cum flows into you as you keep swallowing until finally I am done, slowly drawing your head back up and off of my length, leaving you coughing and gasping for breath. I withdraw my other hand from underneath you but leave the vibrators buzzing away in your holes--I'm not finished with you yet.

I buckle the ball gag back in place as I shift your body over to the edge of the bed against the wall, pushing you against the window there, a lewd display for anyone walking by to see. As the cold glass leaves goosebumps on your skin you shudder against me, knowing exactly where you are and what you look like should anyone glance at the window. I slowly remove the vibrator from your ass, turning it off and dropping it to the floor to clean later, but leave the other toy in your pussy, still shoved deep inside you. I take the lube again and cover my cock with it, though your saliva still glistens wetly along the entire length, before setting that, too, aside and thrusting to hilt into your ass in one powerful motion.

You scream around the gag again as I immediately begin fucking your asshole, every thrust shoving you hard against the window, my hands tightly gripping your hips as I take up a fast, brutal pace, pounding in and out of your ass. Bound and pinned as you are, you still manage to move your hips back against me every time I slam home, adding to the force and pleasure of every thrust. You clench your muscles, tightening your hole around me, creating an incredible sense of friction. Your muffled screams and moans fill my ears along with the slapping sounds of our flesh meeting and my own grunts and groans of pleasure.

Despite the fact that I just recently came down your throat, I'm getting close to another orgasm, and move even faster, pulling you back against me as I drive my shaft into your asshole over and over. I can feel you about to cum as well, tightening erratically around me as you begin to lose control of your muscles in the face of the overwhelming pleasure. With every thrust I urge you over the edge, willing you to climax.

Finally, you can take no more, and your release overtakes you. My own quickly follows, cum boiling out of my cock and flooding into your ass as I hold deep inside you, pressing into you and shoving you even harder against the window. As my orgasm subsides, I pull out of you, dragging you away from the window and down onto the bed next to me.

I slowly undo the ropes, freeing your arms, and turn off the vibrator in your pussy, pulling it out of you to leave next to the other on the floor. I unbuckle the gag and slip off your blindfold as you remove the rest of the rope from your body, red lines etched into your skin beneath it reminding us of what just transpired. You turn to look at me, an expression of bliss on your face, and wrap your arms around me. I hold you close as you breathe into my ear.

"That was amazing. I love you."


End file.
